072214merrowcondesce
aspiringArchon AA began trolling languidLachesis LL at 19:31 -- 07:31 LL: The Condesce has summoned you to meet her in 5 minutes. What do you do? 07:32 AA: THERE'S NO POINT IN MAKING HER WAIT THIS TIME. MERROW SHOWS UP ON TIME FOR ONCE. 07:32 AA: (( One of these days I'll learn to turn of quirks first thing in a message. -_- )) 07:33 LL: An attendant lets you into her rooms. She's sitting at an overly large desk, examining papers. "Oh, Merrow. Have a seat." 07:34 AA: Merrow does so, waiting for his mother to address him before bringing up his own points. 07:35 LL: She smiles. "You asked after a list of the players?" 07:36 AA: "YES. WE FEEL IT WOULD BE WISE TO INTERVIEW THEM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, UNDER AN ASSUMED ALIAS OF COURSE SO AS TO NOT GIVE THEM CLUES AS TO OUR REASONS FOR CONTACTING THEM, TO GET AN IDEA OF HOW BEST TO UTILIZE THE SUBORDINATES THAT WILL BE AVAILABLE TO US." 07:37 LL: She nods. "I have a list prepared, but I wanted to ask you some questions, if you don't mind?" 07:37 AA: Merrow nods. "OF COURSE." 07:38 LL: "First, which of these players are you already familiar with?" She passes over a list of pesterchum handles. 07:39 AA: Merrow looks over the list of names. 07:39 AA: (( I'm assuming it's the correct list of player handles? )) 07:41 LL: ((yes)) 07:41 AA: "OH OUR COD. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE GLUBBING KIDDING. OUR 'TUTOR' IS AMONG THE CHOSEN?" 07:41 LL: ((who is your 'tutor'? i may hve missed that?)) 07:41 AA: (( Sorser. )) 07:41 LL: ((oh lol)) 07:41 LL: "Yes. Is there a problem?" 07:41 AA: (( He convinced Merrow that the Condesce had hired him to teach him etiquette. )) 07:43 AA: Merrow sighs. "OF COURSE NOT. WE ARE SURE WE CAN FIND SOME USE FOR HIM." Merrow considers adding the phrase 'as a living shield' but decides not to. 07:43 AA: "WE DON'T RECOGNIZE ANY OF THE OTHER HANDLES, OTHER THAN THOSE OF THE PRINCESSES RUBI AND MILOKO OF COURSE." 07:43 AA: "OH, WAIT, YES. THERE IS ONE." 07:43 LL: She tilts her head curiously. 07:44 AA: "TRANSCHRONICALLEGORATOR. THAT IS THE TEZETI BOY." 07:44 AA: "YOU MENTIONED THAT HE HAD BEEN CHOSEN." 07:44 LL: She nods. 07:44 LL: "You have not yet spoken to..." she glances over a pair of fashionable spectacles at a piece of paper on her desk, " 'gracefulThaumaturge'?" 07:45 AA: "NO. THE NAME DOES NOT RING A BELL." 07:47 LL: She nods and sits back in her chair. "Feel free to keep that list, it's the other players. Do you have any questions for me, before we move onto the next topic?" 07:48 AA: "THANK YOU." He captchalogs the list. "AND NONE THAT COME TO MIND IMMEDIATELY, NO." 07:49 LL: She nods. "All right then. On to our next topic, which I feel is... quite important." She coughs delicately. "You are aware that you were born to privelege, yes?" 07:49 AA: "WE HAD SOME INKLING OF THIS, YES." While he's employing comic understatement, his voice doesn't contain the contempt it usually does when he does so. 07:50 LL: "You are aware, that with that comes specific obligations?" 07:50 AA: "OF COURSE. HEAVY IS THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE CROWN." 07:52 LL: She nods. "As we have discussed, leading our people into their rightful realm will not be an easy task. I have done my best to secure assistance for you. However, said assistance comes at a price. Most of which is being paid by others, but one bit, sadly, falls to you." 07:52 AA: Merrow nods in resignment. "UNDERSTOOD. WE COULD NOT EXPECT SUCH HELP TO COME WITHOUT A PRICE. WHAT IS EXPECTED OF ME?" 07:53 LL: She coughs again. "You have been betrothed." 07:53 AA: Merrow closes his eyes for a moment, as if not pleased by this news but not floored by it or anything. 07:54 AA: "AH. WELL, WE ALWAYS KNEW IT WAS A POSSIBILITY. WE LONG SUSPECTED WE WOULD BE FORCED INTO A POLITICAL MARRIAGE WITH ONE OF THE HUMAN PRINCESSES." 07:54 AA: "CONSIDERING HER RECENT RELATIONSHIP WITH OUR BROTHER, WE ONLY HOPE IT IS NOT MILOKO." 07:55 LL: "On the other side of this game, you will find other people, who are already inside. One of them is of another species which has already completed their game." She nods at your comment. "We took this option, to ensure it wouldn't be one of the human princesses. Though the option isn't much better." 07:55 LL: "You are familiar with the Terrorist, Rilset Leyers?" 07:56 AA: "OH? IF NOT ONE OF THEM THEN WHO?" after the Condesce's question he nods. "YES, WE ARE AWARE OF HIM. HE HAS SOMETHING OF A DUO WITH ANOTHER TERRORIST, WE BELIEVE." 07:57 LL: "Yes, Nullar Etrors. The two of them are raising two children, both half-trolls. You have been betrothed to their daughter, Acenia. This being claims to be her actual mother, not Nullar." 07:58 AA: Merrow takes all this in, reeling a little. "THIS SEEMS....QUITE AN ODD ARRANGEMENT. IS THIS BEING SOME SORT OF ROYALTY?" 08:00 LL: "We know very little of their species. However, she has said that she was something akin to nobility. They apparently had a noble caste of women who married only noblemen." She opens a folder on her desk. "Regardless. This creature seems to have the ability to sned information through the barrier, and has been instrumental in assisting us with our preparations. This was one of her few direct reque 08:00 LL: sts. She wanted her daughter to have and I quote, 'A position worthy of her superior genetics'." 08:01 AA: Merrow nods. "WE SEE. SO IT IS AN EXCHANGE OF INFORMATION FOR STATUS. WE UNDERSTAND. HAS OUR BRIDE ALSO BEEN INFORMED OF THIS ARRANGEMENT?" 08:03 LL: "Not yet. As she has been living in Yggdrasil with the Eco-terrorists, we've been unable to supply her with much information. However, her mother assures us she will 'handle it' on her end." 08:04 AA: "VERY WELL. WE UNDERSTAND THE NECESSITY OF DOING OUR DUTY AS A PRINCE. LOVE IS FOR PEASANTS. WE WILL OF COURSE ATTEMPT TO FORGE AT LEAST A CORDIAL WORKING RELATIONSHIP WITH OUR FUTURE QUEEN." 08:04 AA: "WE ASSUME SHE IS AMONG THE PLAYERS?" 08:04 LL: "Yes. That is why I asked after your interactions with gracefulThaumaturge. Would you like to peruse her file?" She offers you a manila folder. 08:05 AA: Merrow does so eagerly. 08:06 LL: ((inside is basically any information from her page that government surveillance could reasonably find. Photographs, etc. Her personal thoughts and such are excluded, but things like interests and what not are included)) 08:07 LL: "That's everything we know at the moment. Do you have any questions?" 08:07 AA: "OH. SHE IS SURPRISINGLY CHARMING IN APPEARANCE. HER OBSESSION WITH WITCHES IS A LITTLE ODD THOUGH." 08:08 LL: "I mostly attribute that to her sheltered upbringing. Her father is terrified she'll be culled for her unusual appearance if she's allowed outside." 08:08 AA: "OH. YES, WE CAN SEE THE CONCERN." 08:09 AA: "DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD WAIT TO CONTACT HER UNTIL AFTER THIS MOTHER OF HERS INFORMS HER OF THE SITUATION? WE FEAR CONTACTING HER UNDER AN ALIAS BEFORE SHE KNOWS OF THE ARRANGEMENT MIGHT CAST A PALLOR ON OUR FUTURE RELATIONSHIP." 08:09 LL: "We allowed it, and their survival as players is the only reason we didn't sever the trees as soon as they were connected and use the stump to lance the blue fuck out of the sky." 08:10 AA: "HMM. YES, THAT EXPLAINS MUCH. WE WERE ALWAYS CURIOUS WHY MORE DIRECT ACTION HADN'T BEEN TAKEN." 08:10 LL: She nods. "If that is your wish. However, I must say it probably wouldn't hurt for you to form a friendship with her, at least, pretending you know nothing of the arrangement. I can disavow having told you until much later." 08:11 LL: She glances at a file. "Though the arrangement for their capture has already been made. It shouldn't be more than a few weeks." 08:11 AA: "VERY WELL. WE WILL ATTEMPT IT THEN. WE WILL HAVE TO THINK HOW BEST TO APPROACH HER THOUGH. IF SHE IS AS SHELTERED AS YOU SAY, SHE MIGHT BE SKIDDISH OF STRANGERS TALKING TO HER OUT OF THE BLUE." 08:12 LL: "Perhaps Darmok could make the introduction for you?" 08:12 AA: "OH? IS SHE FRIENDLY WITH OUR BROTHER?" 08:12 LL: She nods, "They apparently have a bit of a rapport." 08:12 AA: "THAT COULD WELL BE A GOOD IDEA THEN. WE WILL ASK HIM. THANK YOU MOTHER. 08:13 LL: "Not a problem. Are your rooms comfortable?" 08:13 AA: "YES. AND THEY SEEM VERY SECURE. OTHER THAN FROM OUR BROTHER, BUT WE SUSPECT THERE IS NOTHING THAT WOULD SECURE A ROOM AGAINST THAT ONE." 08:13 AA: "WE ARE LUCKY THAT HE IS ON OUR SIDE." 08:14 LL: "Yes. The Commander has mentioned his ability to get out of locked doors. The only time he can be contained is if he is actively monitored. And even then, he finds the cracks." 08:15 AA: "AH. THAT EXPLAINS WHY HE ASKED US TO TURN AROUND WHEN HE DEPARTED." 08:15 LL: "Maybe you should develop a rapport with him as well?" 08:16 AA: "WITH DARMOK? YES, WE AGREE. WE BELIEVE WE ARE WELL ON OUR WAY TOWARD IT." 08:16 AA: "IT IS AN INTERESTING FEELING, TO HAVE A BROTHER." 08:16 LL: "From the report on him that has been submitted, Darmok is generally kindhearted, unless you move against him. Then he becomes unreasonably vicious." 08:17 LL: "Though whether this is his 'insanity' or a result of the commander's torture is up for debate." 08:17 AA: "YES. WHILE WE ADMIT TO HAVING BEEN CREEPED OUT BY HIM AT FIRST, HE HAS CERTAINLY COME OFF AS KIND IN OUR INTERACTIONS SINCE LEARNING OF OUR RELATIONSHIP." 08:17 AA: "AND VERY FORTHCOMING WITH HIS KNOWLEDGE....ALBEIT IN A WAY THAT MAKES INTERPRETATION SOMEWHAT DIFFICULT." 08:19 LL: "Yes. I wish there were an easier way to speak with him. Sadly, that does not seem to be the case." 08:20 AA: "NO. BUT WE BELIEVE WE ARE MAKING PROGRESS AT UNDERSTANDING HIM. IT IS MUCH EASIER IN PERSON." 08:21 LL: She smiles. "Good. Do you have any other questions?" 08:23 AA: "DO YOU HAVE ANY ISSUE WITH US SHARING THIS LIST WITH THE HUMAN PRINCESSES? IF WE SPLIT THE WORK AMONG THE THREE OF US, WE CAN MAKE QUICKER PROGRESS WE SUSPECT." 08:24 LL: Laynne clicks her tongue. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you sharing information with the enemy yet." 08:26 AA: "WE SEE. WE SUSPECT THIS TASK WILL BE EASIER IF SHARED, AND THE HEIRS TO THE HUMAN THRONE WOULD BE MORE TRAINED IN SUCH MATTERS THAN ANY OTHER LIEUTENANTS WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO FIND. HOWEVER, IF IT CAUSES YOU SECURITY CONCERNS, WE WILL OF COURSE REFRAIN FOR NOW." 08:29 LL: "Use your best judgement. If you feel that they can be of assistance, more than the security risk, I'll support your choice." 08:30 AA: "VERY WELL. WE SHALL PLAY IT BY EAR. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TRUST IN US." 08:31 AA: "THEN WITH THAT, WE WILL DEPART. WE MUST FINISH COMING UP WITH A COVER IDENTITY WITH WHICH TO CONTACT THESE PLAYERS, AND WE SHOULD SPEAK WITH OUR BROTHER ABOUT ARRANGING A MEETING WITH OUR FUTURE QUEEN." 08:31 AA: "GOOD DAY, MOTHER." 08:31 LL: "Of course. If you need anything, my door is always open." She smiles, pushing her glasses up her nose. 08:32 AA: Merrow leaves with a bow. 08:32 LL: ((whoo have fun)) 08:32 AA: (( Thank you. )) 08:32 LL: (( np)) -- languidLachesis LL gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 20:32 --